In the 1990's, VH1 aired music videos, commonly referred to as pop-up videos, that included bubbles containing information about the music videos. The bubbles would usually “pop-up” during a video, remain for a few seconds, and then disappear. The information in the bubbles typically included statistics, demographics, trivia (e.g., medical, scientific, or historical), definitions, and lists on a wide range of subjects. Some other television shows, like Lost, adopted the concept of bubbles.
The information, included in the bubbles, was collected by researchers. Television personnel integrated the information into the video signal containing the music video. In this way, the bubbles were presented whenever the music video aired. The information in the bubbles was static so that the same information was presented within the bubbles each time the music video aired.